I want you
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: KidxMaka. Rated M for: physical contact, and the harming of ones self. I own nothing. Please, review.
1. Chapter 1

**Another KidxMaka fic. Seriously obsessed with this ship.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"Mew," Maka said, blowing into Death the Kid's ear.

"Stop that," He said, swatting her away, still looking at the book in his hand.

"What cha' reading?" Maka asked, hugging Kid from behind and resting her head on his shoulder.

"History," He replied, not taking his eyes off of the book.

"Sounds... intresting?" Maka asked, pouting a little.

Kid took his eyes off of the book and looked over at her. "What's up?"

"I'm bored," she said, sighing.

**Maka's POV**

"What's up? Kid asked, closing his book and looking at me.

"I'm bored," I replied, sighing.

"Well, you could read a book," he said, re-opening his book.

"But I finished my book," I complained, my hands wandering up his chest.

"Well, then just sit tight, I need to finish this," he replied.

I moved my hands up to the top of his shirt, an idea popping into my mind.

I smirked to myself as I started unbuttoning his shirt. I watched as his pale chinks turned a light pink.

"M-Maka, what are..."

"Shh..." I said, pressing on of my fingers to his lips, "I'm trying to have fun." With that said, I took advantage of him and flipped him on his back, smirking at his confused expression.

**Kid's POV**

Maka flipped me onto my back, sending my book to the floor. She smirked down at me, then continued unbuttoning my shirt.

"Maka," I said. Before I could get another word out, she leaned down and pressed her soft lips against mine.

I felt my cheeks turn a deeper pink as she finally got all the buttons undone on my shirt. She took it off of me, never breaking the kiss.

She ran her hands along my bare chest, one minute her hands on my hips, the next on my stomach. She broke away from me, breathing heavily and smiling. Her cheeks were a light pink.

"Maka," I tried again, my hands resting on her hips.

"Yes?" She asked, leaning closer to me again.

"I-I..." I was at a loss for words, but that didn't matter. I wouldn't be able to get a full sentence out anyway, because Maka pushed her lips to mine again.

_What was going on? _

**Maka's POV**

_He's so cute when he can't speak._

I pressed my lips to Kid's again, my hands resting firmly on his bare chest. I dragged my tongue along his bottom lip, smirking to myself as he allowed me entrance.

I rubbed my tongue against his, making him shiver.

I felt his hands move up from my hips, to my shirt. He started unbuttoning it. I could feel his hands shaking.

I pulled away from him and smirked down at him.

"Here," I said, moving his hands away from my shirt. "Let me do it." I unbuttoned the rest of my shirt, letting it fall to the ground.

I watched as Kid looked at my chest (which wasn't so flat anymore).

I leaned down to him and put my lips to his ear.

"I want you~"

**A/N: I hope you all liked ch. 1. Please leave me a review. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**And now chapter 2!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Kid's POV**

I felt Maka's lips press against my ear before she pulled away. Her breath was warm against my ear.

"I want you~" She whispered to me, sliding her hands down to my pants line.

_I want you too. _

**Soul's POV**

"This is so uncool," I muttered under my breath, following the two twin pistols.

"You know the deal," Liz said, a grin on her face. "When Maka and Kid have their time together, you have to hang with us. Miesters to Miesters, and Weapons to Weapons."

"And plus it's fun!"Patty yelled, running around in a circle around us.

"But did we really have to go shopping?" I growled, watching as the girls swung their shopping bags at their sides.

"Yes, you chose what we did last time, so it was our turn." Liz said, smirking.

"I wanted to go to the zoo and see the giraffes!" Patty said, finally walking by Liz's side after running a couple more laps around us. "Or the monkeys! Oh oh ah ah!" She said, making monkey sounds.

I sighed, digging my hands further down into my pockets. "Well, at least we're heading back now," I said, lightening my mood a bit.

"Yeah! Let's go see what Kid and Maka are doing! Whoo!" Patty threw her hands up in the air, running towards their car.

"Want to make a bet?" Liz asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"On what?" I asked, confused.

"I bet you ten dollars that they're going to be making out on the couch when we get back," she said, another smirk on her face.

I thought for a minute, before slowly nodding. "Sure."

"Home again home again, lickty split~" Patty said in a sing-song voice, hopping out of the car. She ran up towards the front door, yelling at us to hurry up.

"How does she have so much energy?" I asked, watching the younger sister sprint up the walk.

"I seriously have no idea," Liz said, laughing to herself. "But she sure is fun to watch."

"Liz, you have the keys! I need them. Door is locked!" Patty called from the front door.

"Locked?" Liz asked, surprised. She turned to me and winked at me. "Told you, you might as well pay up now."

"No way," I said,walking up the walk-way. "We have to see for ourselves before anyone pays anything."

"Oh, so you so mature," Liz said, laughing.

We arrived at the door and Liz pulled out her keys, unlocking the door. "Get ready to pay up~"

**Maka's POV**

We "wrestled" each other on the couch. Both of us trying to get control. One minute I was on top, the next I was underneath Kid. Our clothes were strewn across the floor, in an disorderly fashion.

Kid was on top of me now, placing hot kisses on me from my collarbone to my jaw line. He then claimed my lips with his, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I moaned in his mouth, dragging my fingers up and down his bare back, savoring the feel.

He broke away from me, needing oxygen. A thin line of spit connected our mouths.

I took this time to flip him over, yet again, landing on top of him. Before he could react or flip me again, I started to kiss his neck. Biting and sucking one side,before moving to the next.

I could feel him shuddering, and he let out a moan. I moved my kisses and trailed them down his chest.

Before I could go any farther than his stomach, a loud bang and scream broke up apart. We flew away from each other, grabbing the first piece of clothing we could find. For Kid, it was my skirt, for me his shirt. We looked over to see our weapons standing there, their eyes wide.

"Well," Soul said, breaking the silence, "guess we were both wrong."

**I was going to add more to this chapter, but, yawn, I'm tired. I'll get chapter 3 up soon, promise.  
Remember to review! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving the reviews! :D Makes me feel special! :3 I got asked if it was supposed to rated "M"? Well, ha ha, about that... I don't know how to rate, and I wasn't expecting it to get to, you know, in details. -cough cough- I don't know how, er, s-e-x works, so I try to stay away from going into details. So, that's why I rated "T". Because, yeah! .  
So, here is chapter 3! (OI OI OI!) And I just noticed I have 3 favorites and 3 follows and 3 reviews! Lot-o-3's! Let's make it 8, shall we not? ;)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Maka's POV**

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking!?" I yelled at the weapons, using Kid's shirt to cover my bare form.

"Um, yeah. But this is our house, so we kind of..." Liz said, turning away and coughing. "But I see you two are, er, busy, so I guess we'll just-"

"Wait, no, just give us a second. We'll be ready in a couple," Kid said, looking towards the door, my skirt in his lap.

"Alrighty~" Patty said, skipping towards the door. She seemed unfazed by what she just saw.

The two other weapons followed in pursuit, trying not to peek back at us.

As soon as they were out of the room, I looked over at Kid.

His face was a bright red and he was shaking a little. He reached over and grabbed his boxers off of the floor, sliding them on. I followed his silent directions and also started getting dressed.

"Well," I said, after a couple moments of complete silence except for the rustling of clothes. I pulled my shirt on over my head, feeling the warm fabric hit my cold stomach. "That was a little awkward."

"A little?" Kid asked, turning towards me. His golden eyes were wide. "That was a complete burst of our privacy!"

"Well, it sort of was our fault too," I said, puckering my lips at him. "We did decided to do it in the open."

"My private study? Oh, yeah, that's **totally **out in the open." He said sarcastically, buttoning up his shirt. He sighed, turning towards me. "But, yeah, you're right. We were careless."

"Damn straight," I said, giving him a stern look. "I'm always right!" My straight face broke and I broek out into fits of laughter, making it hard to pull my socks up.

Kid smiled at me, finishing dressing.

He sighed once we were both completely dressed.

"Time to go explain all this to them."

"We could just run..."

"Yeah, but, no."

"Worst case: We tell them a lie and say that a snack came in, bit your-"

"That's enough, let's go." He grabbed my hand and we started towards the door. He gave me a quick look before throwing the door open.

**Liz's POV**

"I so did **not** need to see that," I whined, rubbing my eyes. I leaned back against the black couch, a large frown on my face.

"They were **naked**!" Patty yelled, laughing. She fell onto the cough next to me, holding her stomach and kicking her legs.

"That was so un-cool,"Soul mumbled, sitting on a red chair across from us. "Don't they know if their going to do it out in the open they should at least wait until night?"

"Not helping," I whined again, dragging my hands down my face.

Before Soul could reply to me, the door to Kid's private study swung open.

Kid and Maka stood before us, grasping each others hand.

"Kid, Maka," Soul said, giving them a toothy grin. "Come, sit down, it's about time we had the talk."

**Patty's POV**

"_Ha ha, Mr. Giraffe! You're so funny~" I sang, riding on my giraffe's back. _

_We galloped through the sunny flower plains, riding into the sunset. _

"_So, Patty," Mr. Giraffe asked, turning his head back to get a good look at me. "What do you want to do now?"_

"_I'm going to break your neck!" I screamed, grabbing his neck. I turned it, hearing it as it cracked. We tumbled to the ground, me laughing, Mr. Giraffe groaning in pain. _

_As soon as we stopped rolling I ran over to Mr. Giraffe, laughing. _

_He was motionless, with no breathing. _

"_I killed him!" I cheered, kicking him! "Yahoo! Go me!" _

"So, do you get it?"

I was knocked back into the real world by the sound of Soul's voice.

I looked over to see Kid nodding slowly, his face a bright red. Maka was sitting next to him, her arms crossed. She was looking away from Soul, her face a light pink. She blew her hair out of her face, puffing out her cheeks in the process.

"God Soul, what are you? My papa?" She asked, giving him an evil eye.

"Do you want to have this talk with Spirit? I'm not stopping you," Soul said, resting hi arms on the back of the chair. He wrapped his legs around it, already sitting backwards in it.

"No no," Maka said hurriedly, turning to him quickly and waving her hands. "No need for that!"

"How about you Kid?" Soul asked, turning towards his next victim. "You want to have the talk with Lord Death?"

"No thanks," Kid said, turning a deeper red (if that was eve possible). I had never seen my meister blush so much. Something was up...

"Something wrong Patty?"

I looked over to see Liz staring at me, a nail file in her hand. She had her head cocked to one side a little, in a confused manner.

"Oh, no~" I said, smiling at her. "I was wondering, why is Kiddo blushing so much?"

Liz sighed and leaned over to me, whispering something in my ear.

My eyes went wide as soon as she pulled away.

"They had SEX?" I yelled, starting to laugh. The whole room went quite except for my laughing. "Our Kiddo has become a man! Kyhaha!" I fell to the floor, laughing.

_Is this some kind of joke? Kyhaha!_

**And there you go, chapter 3. I didn't feel like typing "the talk" so, I decided to have Patty day dreaming about random stuff! ^u^ Should I continue this? And if so, what do you guys want to see? I'm running out of ideas... leave what you want to see in the reviews! (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter seems short. I really need sleep, but this idea popped into my head, and I had to get it down! So, enjoy this little chapter.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Rumors spread faster than a disease. _

"_Did you hear what happened between Kid and Maka?"  
"I heard they had the big "s.""  
"Sex? Oh, wait until Lord Death hears about this!"  
"And Spirit too! I'd hate to be in Kid and Maka's shoes!"  
"Yeah, they are so dead!"  
"Ha ha! I have to tell Mimi this!"  
"They're lives are totally over. Aw, poor them. Ha ha!" _

"I-I can't take this anymore!" Kid cried, throwing his books on his desk. A piece of paper slowly floated down and landed on top of the books, face up. On it was a note. It read:  
_"So, was it fun fucking Maka? I bet she read the whole time! Ha ha! Tough luck, creep!" _

"Calm down Kid, it's just a note," Maka purred, wrapping her arms around Kid.

"I don't care if it's just a note! This is the seventh one I've gotten today!" He cried, throwing his head down on the desk. He cursed for both the note, and at the number seven.

"Sit up Kid, I want to see your face," Maka said, trying to lift him up.

"I don't want to," Kid muttered, grasping onto the front of the desk.

Maka pulled at him, finally getting him up after a couple of minutes. She turned him to face her.

His golden eyes were duller than usual, and he frowned at her.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"I love you," Maka said, giggling and smiling. She pulled him over to her and claimed his lips with hers.

Kid sat stiff for a moment, not exactly wanting to be all "lovey-dovey" in public, especially with the rumors. But he soon gave into her, parting her lips with his tongue and sneaking it into her mouth.

Maka cheered inside her head, grateful that Kid was still well enough to kiss her in public.

A shout broke them apart.  
"Look! They're about to GET-IT-ON!"

Kid pulled away from Maka, standing up. He gathered his books and ran out into the hallway, his face a bright red.

"Kid!" Maka yelled, standing up.

Before she could chase after him, Professor Stein entered the room, falling off of his rolling chair.

"Everyone in their seats," he called, lying on the floor. "Class has begun."

**Kid's POV**

"I hate my life!" I roared, pounding my fists into the wall. I was in the basement of the school, alone in a dark room. There were no mirrors, no windows, nothing. Only one door, and it was locked. I punched the wall again, feeling the blood as it rushed out of my cracked knuckle.

I ran my hands down my face, then hit my head against the wall. Blood ran down from my forehead. I didn't care about the pain, I didn't care about anything that happened to me.

I rested my back against the wall, and slid down it, bringing my knees to my chest. I rested my head on my knees, hot tears escaping from my eyes.

"Why me?" I asked, sobbing. "Why must the rumors be about me and Maka? Why not about Kim? She's a witch after all!"

I grew angry again, and, not wanting to get up, I threw my head back against the wall. Pain ran from the back of my head to the front, winning a scream from me.

"I hate my life! I can't be with Maka in public without getting called out for having sex with her! Fuck it, I can't even go in public alone without getting called out for it!"

I started weeping again, my whole body shaking. I was sticky with blood, my white shirt now stained red.

_I need to end this. But there is no way.  
There is one way...  
I must end my own life. _

**And... cliff hanger! (or whatever you call it.) Perfect spot to end, no? :3 Well, I'm going on a one day vacation with my family, so there won't be another chapter until Tuesday at the latest. K, time to sleep now! Don't forget to review. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back! Now, while away on vacation (which was not fun) I was thinking about what to do in the next chapter. I saw that someone wanted to see what Spirit and Lord Death thought of this little, thing. So, I thought, why not? Here we go!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Everything was set. Two knives on each side of the sink, perfect symmetry. A pack of razor blades on each side, again, perfect symmetry. If he was going to die, he wanted to die with symmetry.

Kid looked at himself in the mirror. The whites of his eyes were now red, blood-shot from the lack of sleep and stress. His golden eyes were dull, not showing the joy that used to be there. His hair was a dirty mess. He hadn't showered for a week. He had been hiding in his room, only coming out to relieve himself of grab a quick snack.

His hands shook as he picked up two knives, one in each hand.

He examined his arms, unsure of where to start.

He brought one hand up to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Gha!" He cried, dropping the knives. Blood ran down his forehead. Forgetting about the knives, he had accidentally cut himself.

He ran for a towel, trying to stop the blood flow. He pushed the black towel onto his head, breathing hard.

His vision was blurry with tears. His head was throbbing.

He sat down next to the sink, breathing hard.

He couldn't do it.  
But he had to. It was the only way.  
But it hurt to much.  
But he had too. He just **had too.**

Kid took a deep breath, standing up. He went over to the mirror and examined his forehead.

There was a deep cut running along his forehead. It hurt like hell.

"Well, at least it's symmetrical," he muttered to himself, grabbing the razorblades off of the counter. "Now let's finish what we started..."

**Spirit's POV**

"What?" I roared, staring at Lord Death.

"You heard me," he replied, clapping his overly large hands. "Apparently our kids were, 'getting it on' on my son's couch last weekend."

"Maka, lost her virginity to your son?" I asked, staring with wide eyes. "Maaaaaak!" I cried, falling to my knees. "You are unpure!"

"Reaper chop!"

I felt pain rush through my head as a large hand hit my head, hard.

I fell completely onto the floor, crawling up into a small ball and holding my head. "Maaaaka!"

"Shut your mouth, will ya'? You are annoying." Lord Death complained, walking towards his mirror.

"Why aren't you mad? Your son just had s-"

"I am mad, but I'm not going to bring it out on just anyone," he said, cutting me off. "I'm calling Kiddo right now, to get his side of the story."

**Lord Death's POV**

I was not lying. I was furious with Kiddo for giving up his innocence. Or was it a mistake? Were the rumors false?

I didn't know. I had to call Kid.

I reached my mirror and called for Kid, waiting.

An image of our bathroom appeared.

What I saw then could not be unseen by any parent.

"Kid!"

**I'm going to have to stop here. I'm to tired to write anymore. -.- Another cliff hanger (I think). Don't forget to review! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mew. Time for chapter six. :3  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kid's POV**

I cut my arm again. Blood dripped down onto the ground. My sight was blurry and my breaths were short.

I set the razorblades down and examined my arms. They were bloody and cut. _  
Well, what were you expecting them to look like? _

Pain was shooting up and down my body.

My stomach was cut.  
My legs were cut.  
My arms were cut.  
All that was left was my face and neck.

I reached for the knife on the left side of the sink, picking it up with my right hand.

I couldn't cut my face, I just, for some reason, couldn't.

Instead, I brought the knife up to my neck.

Tears ran down my eyes.

_This is it. This is the end. No more rumors. No more pain. _

I laughed to myself, smiling as tears still ran down my cheeks.

I brought the blade to my neck, creating a small cut. Blood trickled down my neck.  
Now, it was time for the worst.

The last thing I remember was an image appearing before me in the mirror.

It scared me. I missed my neck, and instead cut deeply into my shoulder. I fell to the ground, pain shooting before me.

"Kid!"

Everything went black.

**Maka's POV**

"Your lying!" I yelled. Tears streamed down my face. I coughed, crying to much to take another breath.

"No, I'm sorry Maka, I wish I was, but, I'm not." My papa placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him. I think I saw tears in his blue eyes, but I couldn't be sure. His red hair was in the way of my sight.

"How could he do that?" I asked, placing my head in my my hands. I sobbed.

Papa patted my back, encouraging me to talk.

I couldn't speak anymore. Even if I wanted to.

_How could he do this? How could he try to give up his life? How could he leave us? How could he leave me?_

I sobbed and sobbed until my throat hurt and I could cry no more.

"Crying is so uncool."

I looked up to see Soul standing in the door way, his hands in his pockets. "Man up, Maka."

"How am I not supposed to be crying?" I yelled, standing up. "Kid just tried to kill himself! And he almost succeed! How can you just sit around, saying it's "uncool" to cry, while your friend is in the hospital, probably dying as we speak."

I choked back fresh tears.

"Whoa, sorry Maka, just calm down. Getting all worked up is so un-"

"Shut up!"

My papa was still sitting on the couch, watching as Soul and I threw nasty comments at each other.

"Alright, alright, calm down you two," he said, standing up. He stood in between us. "That's enough. You are both upset about Kid, I can tell. But yelling at each other isn't going to help him. We just need to sit tight and see what happens." He grabbed my hand and led me to the couch, sitting me down. "Now just take calming breaths."

I did as I was told. It helped me a lot, finally being able to take an actual breath without bursting out into tears.

For once in my life, I could truly say that I loved my Papa (not that I would ever admit it).

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm writing it late at night. .-.  
So, review please? :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Make it 8 dammit! -Kid). Hopefully, this one will be longer than the last couple chapters.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kid's POV**

_Darkness. All I could see was darkness.  
Sirens. Loud and close.  
Footsteps. Banging along the floor.  
Screams. Loud and clear, scaring me.  
Numbness. All I could feel.  
Breathing. It was to hard.  
Pain. What was that? I could not feel anything.  
Nothing.  
_

I slowly opened my eyes. The light made me close them again. It was to bright.

I groaned, pain shooting through my body. I tried to roll onto my side, only to receive more pain.

I opened my eyes again, fighting against the light.

I was in a white room, in a white bed, in a white dress.

_Wait, what? _

I reached to throw the covers back, but I found out that I couldn't.

My arms were bandaged up, useless. As were my legs.

"What the Hell!?"

"Kid Kun!"

I looked towards the door. A figure was coming towards me, fast.

"Maka?" I asked, squinting.

"Kid Kun, you're awake!" Maka yelled, finally reaching me.

It could have just been a trick of the light, but I could have sworn she had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Why are you so surprised? I only passed out a couple hours ago."

Maka stared at me before slowly shaking her head.

"No Kid Kun," she said, reaching for my hand. I flinched as she made contact, but I didn't pull away. "You were out for about two weeks. We were all so worried about you, Kid."

"T-two weeks?" I asked, amazed. "No way! It couldn't have been that long! I-it only felt like a couple hours, not weeks!"

Maka laughed (it was such a lovely laugh) and smiled at me, cocking her head to the side a little.  
Damn, she looked do cute.  
"You're so cute when you freak out," she said, giggling.

"Heh," I half laughed, half sighed. "Maka, can I ask you something?"

Maka turned to face me, her face serious again.

"What is it Kid Kun?"

**Longer? Nope. :3 Cliff hanger again. What do you think Kid will ask? Leave what you think in the reviews. ;)  
I'll either post chapter 8 (perfect symmetry) later tonight, or when I get, let's say 3-5 more reviews. (But don't you worry, it will be up. :D )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! (Perfect symmetry! QuQ -Kid)  
Oh, and I finally gave in. Rated M, not T.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kid's POV**

"What is it Kid Kun?"

I looked up into Maka's green eyes, capturing them wih my golden.

"Maka," I started, looking at my hands. "We've known each other for a long time, no?"

Maka smiled down at me. "Well, saying that we've been dating for about two years, I'd have to say so."

I gave her a small smile before clearing my throat.

"True, and you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do, silly," she said, touching her finger to my nose. "But I don't get this one thing..."

"What is it?" I asked, hoping that we wouldn't get to far away from this subject.

"If you love me so much... why would you try to kill yourself?"

I felt myself go pale. I grabbed onto Maka's hand (or, I tried to. I just laid my hand on top of hers) and looked into her eyes again.

"Maka, I love you. I always have, and I always will. I was just messed up. With all the rumors and sayings going around, everything just got into my head. Driving me insane. I was afraid of what people would think of me, of us. I know what I tried to do was wrong, I completely understand it. And I'll never try to do it again. I promise. But only if you promise me one thing."

"What is it, Kid?" She asked. I could see tears in her eyes.

I let go of her hand and started to slowly climb out of bed.

"Kid, wait. Aren't you supposed to-"

I silenced her with a raise of my hand.

I finally got out of bed and walked (slowly) towards her. I stopped once I was in front of her.

"Maka." I knelled down on one knee in front of her, pulling a box out from behind my back. I popped it open in front of her, revealing a ring.

"Maka Albarn, will you promise to be my wife?"

**Aaaand, it's done. One more chapter! One more! Hope you all like this short little chapter. Next (last) chapter will, hopefully, be longer. If not, then, oh well. :p Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review! **


	9. Chapter 9

_~A year later~_

I sat up in a bed and rubbed my eyes. A silent yawn escaped from between my lips. The black blankets fell across my lap. Cold air stung my bare shoulders, causing me to shiver.

The body next to me shifted in his sleep.

_Death the Kid Kun. My husband. _

I smiled at the thought.

I had married Kid a couple months after he proposed to me. I loved him, and he loved me,so there was no time to waste.

Since then, we've been living happily together, and out family was about to expand.

I looked down at my slightly growing stomach and smiled to myself.

My gaze shifted back towards the sleeping form of Kid. He was laying on his stomach, his bare back showing.

His cuts had healed up quickly, thanks to his reaper skin. He looked as good as new, if not, better.

He groaned in his sleep, rolling over.

_Another nightmare. _

I laid back down and wrapped my arms around him, drawing him closer to me.

He snuggled into me, wrapping his arms around me too.

_Everything is perfect. _

I smiled to myself again. I don't think I could ever stop smiling.

I leaned over to Kid, pressing my lips to his ears.  
"I got you~"

**And... it's over. Short and sweet, a perfect ending. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed/favorited/followed the story, and to those who encouraged me. You guys rock!  
\m/(^u^)\m/ Fist pump! Well, that's all. Hope you all enjoyed "I want you."  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to their rightful owner. **


End file.
